


Little Games

by deltorafray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, sorta maybe kinda if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Hollywood parties are boring so they have a game they like to play to amuse themselves. Tom flaunts his looks and charm under Robert's watchful eye, showing him all that he's learned and all that he'll get at the end of the night.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Little Games

The party isn't open to the public but the place is packed, wall to wall with actors, directors, musicians, models, powerful people who were varying combinations of wealthy and beautiful. Tom is some ways away speaking to one of them, a girl who _looks_ about his age, but in their business, her actual age could in reality range wildly either way. One thing for sure, she’s attractive, with a body most girls would kill for, almost attractive enough for the likes of Tom.

The young blood looks to be charming the pants off her, all bright-eyes and movie-star smiles. Robert wants to take credit for that. He’s been in the limelight basically all his life, he’s the very definition of charming, and he’s taken somewhat of a mentorship role over the kid. But he knows he can only take partial credit. Tom is just naturally charismatic and outgoing. Sure, he’s watched Robert work for a few years now and he’s picked up on how to enthral and captivate the masses. But this, what’s going on now, with the way he leans ever so slightly into the girl’s space and murmurs something that would probably make her blush a pretty pink if she weren’t wearing so much foundation? Yeah, that’s all Tom.

Robert doesn’t really pay attention to the men he’s sitting with. They’re all too inebriated and distracted by the beautiful women hanging onto them anyway. There’s probably one hanging on to Robert now too, but he’s more interested in watching his little protégé work. It’s a little game they like to play.

The girl Tom’s flirting with tilts her pretty face up to him in something of a challenge, her sharp augmented nose almost brushing with his. Robert watches Tom answer in kind, thin lips shaping into a handsome smirk, saying something to her followed by a gaze brazenly raking down her body. The girl bites her bottom lip playfully and takes his hand, pulling him away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Tom lets her lead, blatantly checking out her ass as he walks behind her. Robert feels a heady mixture of pride and arousal.

Their bodies standing close like that, it’s clear that she’s taller than him, especially in those heels. Tom isn’t super-tall for a movie star, nor massively built. But he has enough toned musculature to display an attractive definition beneath the thin, fitted shirt he’s wearing. He’s beautifully proportioned and so obviously athletic, having often enough shown the world his physicality and what kind of body he’s hiding under those flattering clothes.

Oh and he can dance too. The nightclub is playing some contemporary trap shit with dirty, heavy beats that Tom has no trouble sinking into. The girl’s not bad either, arms around his neck and swaying her hips in a way most white girls can’t. Tom has his hands low on her hips, rocking her with him, easily finding the rhythm of the bass, and guiding her into it.

Robert takes a large swig of the expensive vodka, watching them dance, feeling heat pooling in his stomach. His boy looks gorgeous like this, so confident, comfortable in his body and the way it moves. He can’t wait to have that lithe body moving on his lap just like that.

Tom and his girl get into a filthy grind, moving with the hard, pounding music. Robert couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

And then Tom looks up at him, immediately making eye contact like he’s known this whole time exactly where Robert has been sitting, buzzed and half-hard, hungrily watching his every move. There’s people weaving in and out of their line of sight but their eyes stay connected across the room, like an electric current.

Tom’s grin widens, almost predatory, and his hands slip lower down the girl’s ass, fingers skimming at the hem of her short, short dress, all while keeping his eyes locked onto Robert’s. He’s showing off the power he has over her, how wet she probably already is for him, how she’d probably let him slip into her panties with just the right words and just the right touches. The boy’s a cocky little shit and Robert wants nothing more than to fuck him into oblivion the way the girl probably wants to get fucked by him.

Tom murmurs something in her ear, dark eyes still on Robert, and she turns around, back to his chest, pressing her ass into him. Tom’s hands go back to gripping her hips, grinding her against him the way he likes, letting Robert see what she looks like when she undoubtedly feels his dick rub against her ass through the layers of thin fabric. Her eyes are half-closed, pretty lips slightly open in a pleased sigh. She’s probably imagining Tom taking her home, imagining those hands pulling at her hips just like it is now, imagining him taking her hard and hungry in his bed.

Robert feels a vicious sort of pleasure to know that he’ll be the one taking Tom home, and _he’ll_ be the one doing the taking.


End file.
